1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique which prevents application of a direct current component or the like in a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal elements, which can be used in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), enable a liquid crystal layer to be sandwiched by two electrodes, but the liquid crystal layer is deteriorated if a direct current (“DC”) component is applied to liquid crystal. For this reason, in the LCD, alternating current (“AC”) driving is generally performed. A technique is known in which since even the AC driving sometimes cannot prevent the application of the DC component to the liquid crystal layer, a voltage applied to one electrode of the liquid crystal element is set to be a corrected voltage so that flicker is minimized, that is, so that a difference between transmittance (brightness) due to application of a positive voltage and that due to application of a negative voltage is minimized (refer to FIG. 6 in JP-A-2002-189460 which is an example of related art).
However, the setting of only the corrected voltage for minimizing flicker sometimes cannot also prevent the application of the DC component to the liquid crystal element.